The study is intended to identify a preferred fluconazole regimen for the treatment of non-acute histoplasmosis, blastomycosis and ulcerocutaneous and deep sporotrichosis, while studying efficacy, safety and toleration at the doses administered. The study is intended to examine response to oral fluconazole at 200 mg/day, 400 mg/day or 800 mg/day.